<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to my boys, by driveinitagain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675778">to my boys,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/driveinitagain/pseuds/driveinitagain'>driveinitagain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(i’m shutting up now), :’), Best Friends, Emotional, Episode: s01e09 Stand Tall, Gen, Reflection, julie loves everyone, just pretend jatp released a studio album and this piece suddenly makes sense, shoutout to me for subtly referencing the fact that the boys are actually ghosts, this is really just me pouring my emotions out via julie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/driveinitagain/pseuds/driveinitagain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t blink, or you’ll miss it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Carlos Molina &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Julie Molina's Mother &amp; Ray Molina, Flynn &amp; Julie Molina, Julie Molina &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to my boys,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stand Tall makes me feel a lot of ways, so this poured out of me one day, and I figured I’d just post it here. It’s what I imagine Julie’s album liner note/thank you/etc would be like, and obviously she’d start by thanking the three ghosts who took her on this journey. I hope I did her and all of the feelings from the show justice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don’t blink, or you’ll miss it. The part where I stopped living backwards and you said you’re the revolution that’s been singing in the rain and I raised my voice to let go of the immeasurable pain—cut to right now and we’ve not only made contact with reality, we’ve composed it to be our dreams. We’ve awoken into the present, together, and whatever happens, the part of me that only you know, the part of me you’ve let me show, it’s glowing in the dark with a light that won’t ever go out. It’s golden and bright, and I’ve never been more grateful to be haunted by something in my entire life.</p><p>There’s something to be said about standing tall in the middle of a storm and finding your footing in the people around you, in the people you’ve come to love like you’ve known them throughout time in different lives. We don’t have to be in the eye for me to know we’re going to be alright; we’ve been on the edge of something great since the day we met. (No regrets.)</p><p>We know what it’s like to lose, and it only pushes us further.<br/>
We know what it’s like to hurt, and it only makes us stronger.<br/>
We know what it’s like to break, and it only brings us together.</p><p>I can feel the glitter in my bones ricocheting like confetti at the end of the show and it’s you, you’re the reason why it’s there. You’re the reason why I care. Before you poofed into my life, I had gone through the motions so many times that my own existence had become a predictable production. I knew my lines, became friends with the bland normalcy I was surrounded by, but now I know I’m zoetic. i’m reminded every time you look at me.</p><p>We created what lays out before us. This is our story, this is our legacy, this is who we were always meant to be. Nothing in this world is promised, we know that better than most, but I’m writing these words down in an effort to catch the greatest feeling of my life—the one that screams I’m alive. And there’s no one else I’d ever want by my side. We’re dreamers, and that’s what we were born to do.</p><p>I never thought a moment like this would come. I thought our time was over and done, but we’re finally free. We’ve not only caught this feeling, we’re sharing it with the entire world. I love you guys. Thank you for always believing in me, especially when I didn’t.</p><p>I couldn’t be Julie without you.</p><p>Mom, Dad, Carlos, Flynn, the same goes for you. Thank you for allowing me (and waiting so patiently for me) to begin again. You will always be my favorite #1 fans. My life would be real low, zero, without you. I mean it. You’re my core, you’re home, I love you, just...thank you. Thank you for everything.</p><p>To everyone else, our incredible fans, thank you for coming to the shows and continuing to let our music grow. Thank you for telling your friends. Here’s to hoping this never ends, because right now, I’m loving every minute.</p><p>XOXO, Julie</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>